


Bondage, Bruises, and Boners

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Garrus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, aftercare sex toys cuddles and other hot things!, but here we are again!, but i just couldn't get my head around it, fuck buddies, got grumpy at it, i cannot stop giggling about this title, lots of freakin sex, not so straight shep mention, pretty much just porn without plot, published it early, send help!, spoilers i guess, started a BDSM fic earlier, sub!Shepard, then pitched it, whoop!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers time during ME2 and Post-ME2 but I don't know where the actual ME plotline went. Probably under that pile of bondage gear and turian dildos over yonder. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>This fic follows Garrus while he's dragged mandibles first into Shepard's kinks and fetishes via a misplaced dildo box.</p><p>Alternating POV (just keep an eye on the title and context in the fic) and lots of yummy smut. First two chapter are an intro, but just as great as the smut trust me!! </p><p>-I've been trying to get a start on this idea I've had in my head so here's the third attempt at it.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Shepard]

Shepard wasn't going to lie, she'd been very  _very_ interested in the turian anatomy for a while. It really started in the SR-1 days with that cute, young C-Sec fellow with the striking green facial markings. Turians were so much more...satisfying to Shepard's desires; pointy edges, talons, sharp teeth. And their cocks! Oh, Shepard was ruined for human males for life.

Then there was the beautiful turian lady who bedded her and made her cum harder than anyone before. Shepard really had never been a stranger to strap-ons but turian dildos were  _sooooooo_ much more exciting than the ones she'd been accustomed to.

Poor Kaidan really never had a chance. But the was a  **him** problem, not a Shepard problem.

 

 

With everything going on with the whole Shepard-rises-from-the-grave thing and the Normandy SR-2, Shepard hadn't been able to break in her new body. Also her lovely toy collection had been burnt to a fine crisp along with Shepard. Yes there had been a funeral for it, in which Shepard got horribly drunk in her room with her right hand. 

But the Illusive man paid very well so getting a toy collection up and running again wasn't a problem at all. In fact, Collection v2.0 was probably loads better anyway. But replacing her piles of turian fornax was a different matter. Most of the limited editions she'd had were gone forever, but that didn't mean Shepard had lost hope.

Frankly, for most of her life Shepard never found the appeal in porn-o mags. But there was just something so lovely about how turians--male and female alike--were portrayed across full color, glossy pages that really stirred something in Shepard.

She was going to  **have** to dig up a copy of the Chains & Whips: Turian Edition of Fornax though. There was no way in ever living hell Shepard was going to let that one get away from her, despite it's horribly cheesy name.

 **But** if she **would've** let it go it would've spared Shepard the single most uncomfortable conversation of her life.

 

 

Shepard was practically alight the day she got a response from a seller on Omega. Her favorite edition of Fornax in mint condition for a handsome sum of credits was a dream come true! Although Garrus was less than pleased about Shepard waltzing onto Omega alone.

"I don't understand Shepard, you can't just hop onto Omega alone for some weird mission. You're the savior of the galaxy for crying out loud!" Garrus whined.

"I am armed to the teeth and Aria knows if anything happens to me on Omega her little empire will come crumbling down before she can even bitch about it," Shepard crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her best friend. She understood where he was coming from but this wasn't something she wanted him catching her on.

"At least let me come ashore with you. I'll go shopping for something while you do your Top Secret Mission," Garrus was practically begging at this point and Shepard honestly thought it was precious. He was even pulling his own version of puppy eyes. Shepard hated him, it was official. 

"Fine. But since you're being such a righteous pain in the ass you can go round up some T6-FBA couplings for Kenneth and Gabby. I'll ping you if I need a knight in shining armor or after I'm done running errands, alright?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at him while he gave an over enthusiastic thanks. 

 

 

"You're seriously trying to weasel THAT much money out of me? I know I'm Commander Fucking Shepard but frankly if you're going to bust my chops over this I will go to the other guy who had a better offer," Shepard was done with this filthy, conniving batarian. He was honestly being a pain in the ass just to be a pain in the ass.

"This is a limited edition!"

"We had a fucking deal. I'll got up to three thousand creds but no more or I'll take my business elsewhere and you'll have to find someone else to toss this onto."

"Then I'll just tell the whole damn galaxy Commander Shepard has a nasty kink for turians!"

"And you actually fucking believe that they're going to believe some sleazy batarian from Omega?"

There was a long silence before the batarian sighed.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal."

 

 

"Are those drugs?" Garrus asked, pointing to the not-so-discreet unmarked bag cradled in Shepard's arms.

"Yup, enough to put down an elcor!" Shepard teased, giving Garrus a full toothed grin.

"At least give me some heads up before you get smashed so I can have Chakwas on the ready."

"Whatever,  _ **mom**_ ," Shepard teased, elbowing him in the side. Garrus only shook his head as Shepard sauntered back onto the Normandy.

 

 

Shepard decided to bust out her goodies later that night after most of the crew had gone to sleep. She made sure to lock the door behind her before emptying the contents of her treasure bag onto her bed. The sealed copy of Fornax fell out first followed by a brand new turian dildo she'd also picked up on Omega. Honestly, for being the sleaziest, nastiest place on the face of the galaxy, Omega had some high quality toys and sex shops. Gods bless the little things in life.

She'd picked this dildo in particular because the color markings on it reminded her very much of Garrus. She wasn't going to lie, he was her little weak spot. Shepard never had a problem with sleeping with her friends, it was easy for her to discern platonic, romantic, and sexual feelings from one another. For her they all stayed in their separate piles and only rarely muddled together. Besides, Garrus was damn good looking for a turian and on top of it Shepard trusted him. And trust was really fucking hot.

First things first, Shepard unpacked her new toy and her old friend. Then went her armour and under-armour. The cool air of her cabin felt delicious on her body, especially after running around all day in armour. 

Shepard flopped onto the bed and turned to her favorite page of the Fornax magazine: it was a beautiful turian--they were wonderfully gender-neutral and even Shepard couldn't tell despite being familiar with both turian sexes--with piercing emerald eyes, deep red colony markings, and delicious dark plating. They wore an interesting collar around their neck and their lower plates were covered by a very delicate looking sheet. There was a pair of chains that were attached to a D-ring on the collar that went down to matching cuffs on the turian's wrists, effectively pinning them there.

Oh, Shepard loved this picture. She could just imagine her beautiful turian Dom demanding to be tied up and have Shepard ride their face. Make them taste her while they were tied under her. The thoughts were electric and Shepard found herself moaning softly. She had the toy gripped in her hand and was about ready to finally fuck herself when the door whooshed open and Garrus barged in.

Well shit.

Garrus quickly adverted his eyes to the floor.

Oh no...

In her haste to get to buisness Shepard had thrown the toy box aside. And Garrus had just locked eyes with it.

 _Kill me_.


	2. [Garrus]

Garrus never thought he'd be into humans. He was a good turian who followed orders, liked only his own species, and definitely didn't leave C-Sec to romp around space with a human commander.

Nope, not at all. No way.

But there always had been a lingering thought about Shepard. Maybe it was the way she held herself or how easily she could make him laugh.

He could always push those thoughts away. There was no way Shepard was into turians. And if she wasn't into turians she wasn't into Garrus so that case was closed and it saved Garrus one aneurysm.

Those are the thoughts that got him through the SR-1 days. That and a pretty turian female here and there on shore leave. Garrus had never been one to pick up females at a bar but being part of a pack of roving space warriors didn't leave time for girlfriends or commitment. 

 

 

Being on the Normandy again after Shepard died and he  **nearly** died was weird. Shepard was different, but there was still that spark that he'd loved about her. In a perfectly reasonable platonic way of course! 

Honestly, he didn't know how to deal with these weird off and on feelings for Shepard. It would come up out of the blue and disappear just as suddenly. But that wasn't something he was ready to face, not something he was willing to bring up. Maybe it was just that Shepard was something exotic and different. Garrus wasn't honestly into his friend, was he??

 

 

Shepard was honestly too excited for this to be a boring errand mission to Omega. There was something up and Garrus could smell it like dead vorcha. Also her reluctance to let him join her on her little adventure made him even more paranoid. Sure, Garrus trusted her but there was still some moments where he worried she wasn't entirely herself. Maybe it was her new body??

But Garrus was honestly fine with just getting couplings while Shepard did whatever she had to do. At least he was on Omega so he could be Shepard's 'white armor knight' or whatever she called it.

 

 

It wasn't hard for him to find the couplings Shepard required for the engineers so Garrus found himself with spare time. It probably wasn't the best idea to have jumped onto Omega so soon after the Archangel incident but no one here knew Archangel's face so he was more than likely safe. Honestly, he was more concerned about Shepard's saftey, even more so when she came back with an ominous, unlabeled bag cradled in her arms and a smirk on her face.

Spirits, this woman was going to be the end of him one of these days. Maybe that's why she kept saving his life: she wanted to personally end him with her own two hands.

The fact that he couldn't get Shepard to talk about what was in the bag was even more frustrating.

"Come on Shepard, I'm your best friend and you're freaking me out. I just wanna know that you're not harboring varren or something on board," Garrus said, feeling frazzled that she'd left him in the dust. They both had to get on this elevator still anyway!

"It's not illegal Garrus, for the last time. It's just...I don't want to talk about it. It's fine okay? You don't need to worry!" Shepard gave a weird smile and although Garrus wanted to draw comfort from her words something just felt so  **off**. Maybe Garrus was just out of tune with his best friend. He was half tempted to follow her off the elevator and into her cabins to figure out what was going on with the fiery human.

 

 

Garrus honestly couldn't sit still. Something was up with Shepard and he  **needed** to get to the bottom of it before it ate him alive. She had completely avoided the subject all day and it got to the point where she would even ignore him.

He was going to march up to Shepard's cabin and demand an answer about her weird behavior so they could put this behind him. Manners be damned, his best friend was freaking him out. She had every right to secrets but being this secretive about a secret was just making his skin crawl. I mean, if it was personal she could've said that but she just flat out ignored him, not giving any polite answer. This was not at all like Shepard, she never acted like this.

 

The door was locked--of course, it's late--and Garrus almost considered turning around and waiting until the morning. But something was just so off about Shepard tonight. Plus he'd already convinced himself that it couldn't wait so there was no point in being a coward now. He was right here. It'd probably be some minor misunderstanding and everything could go back to normal.

Oh, how he wished it would've been that easy.

"Shepard, I--" He immediately let himself in after unlocking the door and found himself in a rather compromising situation.

Shepard was doing some...personal stuff.

And she was spread out on the bed, toy in hand, some mag to her side, head leaned back. And Garrus could see all of her.

His plates loosened almost immediately and he dropped his eyes to avoid staring at something he was obviously not invited to.

Although he just so happened to drop his eyes to the wrong side of the floor because he found himself staring at the box the toy came in. And while Garrus wasn't huge on sex toys he knew just by the box alone this wasn't a human toy Shepard was playing with, and she knew it too.

Oh Spirits guide him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW link but if you're curious about my headcannon turian-dick just trot on over to Bad Dragon. Of course they'll have something that screams turian dick--base not included on turian!!! ([click here i guess](http://bad-dragon.com/products/clayton))


	3. [Shepard & Garrus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡(.□ .)

[ **Shepard** ]

Shepard was grumpy as hell with Garrus. She had every damn right to be! He had gotten nosy in her personal affairs and then barged in on the best reunion in the galaxy!

Now he was flat out avoiding her!

Sure, there probably isn't anything more embarrassing than walking in on your best friend masturbating but still! They were both fully grown adults that could talk things out.

 

 

 

"EDI?" Shepard couldn't handle it. It'd been two whole days since they talked and whenever Garrus even  _smelled_ her, he bolted. She hadn't managed to even be in the same room with him. Fuck this noise, Shepard wasn't going to lose her best friend over something like this. 

"Shepard," EDI acknowledged.

"Where's Garrus?"

"The battery."

"Update me if his position changes."

"Alright, anything else Shepard?"

"No EDI, thank you," while Shepard had been hesitant about the AI at first it turned out it wasn't all that bad having it on the ship. It was proving especially useful in this game of cat and mouse going on.

 

 

"GARRUS!" Shepard barged into the battery. He had her back to her, eyes locked with the control panel in front of him. He didn't even flinch when she came barreling into his work space.

"Commander," Garrus replied, not looking up from his work. His tone was measured and uncertain.

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you avoiding me. Talk to me," Shepard said, locking the battery door behind her. Garrus didn't stop his click-clacking on the console and merely shrugged.

"I'm not avoiding you, I've been busy," was his curt reply. Shepard snorted.

"My ass. Garrus, I'm not mad. However, I will be if you keep this game up," she slumped against the locked door and watched the turian's back.

"I'm in the middle of some important calibrations, can you come back later?" Oh hell no! He was not getting out of this. 

"No," Shepard stalked forward, grabbed him by the cowl, and spun him around. "I don't fucking care if the damn thing is going to explode, you're going to talk to me. So I suggest just spitting out whatever you've got to say and then go back to your precious calibrations."

"Shepard..." Garrus looked like he'd been punched in the face. His mandibles were clacking and he was wringing his hands.

"Just fucking spit it out Garrus. Please!"

"How long have you had this...turian thing? Is it me?" Garrus dropped eye contact to instead look at the floor. Shepard gave a soft sighed and unfolded her arms. 

"It's been since SR1, ish. Human men almost never cut it for me frankly, too soft, and even the toughest marines are just...lacking. Finding and sleeping with turians has been...refreshing to say the least," Shepard shrugged before shoving her hands into her pockets.

"How many turians have you slept with?" Something flashed in Garrus' eyes but because he wasn't even looking at Shepard, she couldn't catch it.

"Males, females, or both?" That got his attention. Garrus floundered, looking up at her with a bewildered expression.

"Commander?" Shepard couldn't help but laugh. The tone and expression on his face reminded her of the young C-Sec employee she'd picked up a year ago.

"Vakarian?" 

"I didn't have you pegged as...that. I have nothing against it just...you don't seem like the kind of person," if Garrus could blush he'd probably be bluer than Earth skies. Shepard grinned and shook her head.

"What, the kind of person to be bisexual? Even better, not even sexually attracted to her own species? Oh wait! It gets even better, bet you didn't have me pegged as the kind of person that likes being ordered around, tied up, and spanked in bed," Shepard grinned and Garrus' facial expression...broke. That's the only word Shepard had for the look on his face right now.

"That last bit didn't translate Shepard. What was that?"

Oh this was going to be so much fun.

 

 

[ **Garrus** ]

This was a conversation Garrus had NOT been ready to have. That's why he'd been dodging his commander. He had a lot going on in his head. Well, honestly just a lot of inappropriate thoughts about his commander. She had looked so beautiful sprawled out on her bed, dildo in hand, body completely stripped of clothing. The box of turian dick did not help his thoughts. It took everything in his body not to take her there. Her obvious...friendliness, toward turians definitely changed things.

And Garrus was not ready to come to terms with his Commander Shepard fetish.

But the fact that for her it wasn't just him, honestly it made him feel kind of jealous. Garrus, in the back of his mind, had hoped Shepard would make an exception for him. What made it worse was that her admitting to being so damn attracted to turians over humans made him feel secure. There was no competition on this ship if Garrus wanted to bridge this awkwardness. Well, just his awkwardness.

Honestly this was all just too much to handle all at once but Shepard had the grin on her face that screamed trouble. 

And she was dangerously close to Garrus.

"Spanking is fun. Not something turians can do as well as humans given the claws on your hands but that's why we have paddles, crops, hell, spoons even. It's where you strike me on the ass with one of those fun tools. Make me bruise, make me scream. I've had a number of turians be appalled by the idea only to absolutely love it when they try it. Maybe it's the noises I make," Shepard purred, looking up at Garrus with an expression he couldn't quite decipher. 

There was no way she could be attracted to him though. He wasn't that good looking. Right?

Garrus wasn't ready for that. Again, he wasn't even ready to admit how attracted to her he was, how nice all of this sounded, and how much he wanted to make her moan, scream, and whimper. He didn't know if he could come to terms with seeing his best friend in that light. Despite, well, having seen her in exactly that light.

He was going to have to backpedal...hard.

"I'm sorry I barged in on you Commander. You'd been acting weird all day and frankly I was worried as all hell about you. I was worried you'd gotten into something bad. I just needed some space to process everything. Friends?" Garrus knew it all sounded half-assed but he hoped Shepard would just drop it. So, he extended his hand in attempt to get a handshake out of her.

Yea right.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at his extended hand and then at Garrus himself.

"You're so full of shit Garrus and we both know it. If everything was so damn fine then we would've gotten this sorted it out sooner. You never avoid me like this Garrus, I know I died and you almost died but our dynamic only changed 48 hours ago. But, unlike you, I'm not so full of shit so I'm going to tell you straight up how it is since you found out one of my dirty little secrets: I like you Garrus. Not in a romance kind of way but a 'you're my best fucking friend, but you're also super hot and I'd totally fuck you or have you fuck me or probably have you tie me up and fuck me' kind of way. And there's a lot of good things to come out of a weird alien cross-species sex things. There are a number of things I can do that are very human that'll have your mind reeling for days. But I understand 100% if you don't want anything to do with that, and I won't be upset in the slightest because, again, you're my best friend and one of the very, very, VERY few people in this universe I can trust.

"So here's how this will go down: I'll leave and give you full control over this situation. If you don't want to try this, if you aren't interested, we'll just forget this conversation ever happened. We can go back to shooting up bad guy bases, tossing back our liquor like there's no tomorrow, and sparring. It'll be just like before. Or we could give this a go. No strings attached, open, nothing but two friends blowing off steam together. Think of it as a team bonding exercise. Power is in your hands buddy. I'll be awake until about 02:00, going to be buried under paperwork for a while. I'd be grateful if you came and saved me," Shepard shrugged, turned on her heels, and waltzed out the door. Garrus stood there feeling absolutely blown away by the human's sudden declaration.

Spirits guide him.

 

 

About three hours later he found himself standing outside of Shepard's room feeling like he was cradling a grenade in his talons. Blowing off steam was not unheard of on turian ships but Garrus just couldn't get his head around the situation. This was Commander Fucking Shepard, savior of the galaxy, he was thinking about. The commander that death couldn't even kill. And honestly Garrus just couldn't believe what Shepard had said in the first place.

The most accurate description of his emotions right now was very scared and mildly aroused.

But honestly the fact that he was even considering what Shepard said instead of blowing it off said a lot.

What was that one saying Shepard loved? 

_"Fuck it, who even cares?!"_

Yea, that one. 

So Garrus knocked.

Then waited...

"Glad to see I didn't scare you away!" Shepard exclaimed when the door opened. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, something Garrus had come to see her in a lot now-a-days. But looking at her in those clothes now, after their conversation...Spirits there was so much exposed. 

"I'm here aren't I?" Garrus smiled and let himself in; Shepard locked the door behind him.

"You look like you're dressed for battle, not the bedroom," Shepard teased, punching him lightly on his arm.

"It feels weird walking around a ship in civvies," Garrus shrugged. 

"Take it off," Shepard said, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning.

"Excuse me?" 

"Take it off. I can't get to you if you're wearing armor," Shepard raised her eyebrow and smirked. He'd never before had a problem stripping out of his armor in front of her but this time. Well, this time he was planning on getting laid.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Thought you were the one wanting to be ordered around," Garrus teased as he started stripping out of his chestplate.

"I'm taking the reigns right now, you look like a nervous wreck Garrus," Shepard gave an easy laugh and Garrus did his best to look offended.

"I'll have you know I'm 100% collected and calm," Garrus retorted, moving on to work on the bottom half of his armour

"I don't believe that," Shepard teased, stepping closer to him. She smelled like she'd just showered, the scent of vanilla and water clinging to her. When Garrus got himself down to his under armour, arms were wrapped lazily around his waist. "You're so beautiful." Shepard murmured, pulling him close to her.

Honestly, sheer proximity and intimacy like this might do him in. There was something so comfortable, so natural about his commander holding him like this. Garrus let out a soft sigh and wrapped his own arms around her.

"So some important words to cover before we start: safe words. These are words we use if something out of our control is going not the way we want. 'Red' or 'red light' means stop everything, this isn't good at all. 'Yellow' or 'yellow light' means ease up or slow down. 'Green' 'green light' or me moaning your name mean yes, keep going, and keep doing that thing. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes, 'green' for go, 'yellow' for caution, and 'red' for stop. Seems pretty simple," Garrus replied, feeling excitement start to bubble up in his chest. Shepard hummed her approval and leaned up and kissed him. It was so...strange. Soft, warm lips against cool, hard mouth plates. But it was so nice, the feeling of her lips and while he couldn't kiss her back exactly, he used his tongue to join in, his talons gripping her sides harder.

"Quick learner," Shepard grinned when she pulled away. 

"I do my best to please you," Garrus quipped, grinning wide. Shepard hummed her agreement and kissed his mandible.

"Well you'll have all the time in the world to please  _me_ Garrus, tonight I want to treat you."

 

 

 

[ **Shepard** ]

It'd been a while since Shepard had done anything like this, and definitely not in her new body. Oh but it would be a flat out lie if Shepard said she wasn't excited to take her best friend's cock down her throat.

"Alright Shepard, I'll let you have the floor but only if you promise I can follow this up tomorrow," Garrus purred as Shepard eased herself down onto her knees. Looking up at him, Shepard could read the confusion plain as day. Oh, sweet ex-C-Sec officer, how innocent of you~

"Of course, that is if you survive tonight," Shepard teased, pawing at his pants. Garrus let out a rumble and Shepard licked her lips as he pulled his pants down.

"Down to your spurs is fine," Garrus' hands were shooed away as he exposed his lower plates to his friend.

"I'm sure you know this but--" Shepard--politely--cut off Garrus before he could get words out about how his dick worked. She did this by licking at the entrance to where he hid himself. Garrus hissed, his talons entwining into Shepard's hair.

"Green light!! Green green, Shepard," oh this was going to be a very,  _very_ lovely night if Garrus was going to be this vocal about this. 

With a small smile on her lips, Shepard reaches up and holds his waist with both hands while she kisses the front of his delicate plates and it shouldn't be too long-- yep, oh sweet Spirits guide her cause Garrus is definitely packing. She can practically  _feel_ her cunt slicking up at the thought of that in her mouth. 

One of Shepard's favorite things about turian dicks: the sheer continuity of it. It's all one, sleek piece with ridges and a beautiful blue hue. Hopefully her gag reflex wasn't reinstalled in her new body, Shepard had worked hard to kick that thing to the curb.

"Oh Garrus," Shepard purred, kissing the very tip softly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Shepard," was her breathless response, his fist pulling her hair in just this perfect way. How he even knew how to pull like that was beyond her, but for now Shepard was nothing but thankful. 

Shepard started slow, kissing and licking at the already wet member. Something about the musky, almost earthy taste turned her on. It vaguely reminded Shepard of deep, rich coffee--no creamer. Garrus was making whining noises, his sub-harmonics trilling as Shepard sucks softly at the very tip of his cock. He was probably pushing nine inches and after so long--with Nihlus being her last--Shepard could feel herself getting nervous.

_No backing out now._

And there was no way Shepard was backing out now, she had Garrus practically begging for her warm, wet mouth around his cock right now and nothing sounded more wonderful to Shepard. And she could tell Garrus was holding back from fucking her face--something they'd definitely have to do once Shepard figured out the gag reflex situation.

Shepard moved one hand--her right--from her friend's waist to put down her own pants. And oh, yep, she's practically soaking through her underwear at this. Oh how Shepard had missed this.

Now to time this--

And oh, how Shepard had missed how turians practically vibrated when you pleasured them. Shepard had taken MOST of Garrus' cock down her throat while sliding two fingers into her soaking cunt and Garrus had let out the most guttural sound she'd ever heard and it shook Shepard to the very core.

_Fuck~_

Shepard gripped his waist tighter, pulling her mouth back a few inches before slackening her jaw and taking more of his cock. The sounds he was making Shepard could feel through his cock and through her body, it was ridiculous. She was _so_ close to getting every inch of it in her mouth, oh Spirits guide her, how she wanted to  _feel_ Garrus' cock pushing at the  **very** back of her throat while she fingerfucked herself. Ohhh.

Shepard pulled back again, took a deep breath from her nose, then pushed her head forward with force. And  _fUCK_ Shepard hit home, taking every inch into her mouth, spit dripping down her mouth, her nails digging in to the sensitive waist of her turian. And Garrus is making noises like he's about to fall apart and that's what Shepard lives for, gets off to: those earth-shattering rumbling sounds that'll bring her to climax while she fucks herself, pushing up against the spot just inside of her, and using her palm as leverage as she fucks herself in time with her head bobs.

But this turian isn't going to be done at one, he might not know it but Shepard is _very_ acquainted with turians.

Shepard picked up her rhythm, pulling him almost all the way out of her mouth but taking it all back in to the base while her hand fucks those two sweet spots. And Garrus is falling apart so soon and Shepard is only half way there. 

Garrus pulls at her hair, a question, not a command but Shepard keeps taking his cock and it's pulling the most amazing noises out of the turian. He's grabbed the desk and Shepard can faintly hear the crack as he grips too hard. But Shepard is so focused on her friend's cock own her throat and how close she's getting to her release.

"Shepard!" Garrus whines and the pleasure, oh Spirits Shepard can hear it lacing his voice and dripping from his sub-harmonics. She's so close, oh and she can feel him about ready to cum again and SHepard is  _moaning_ around his cock and it's sloppy but she's right there--!

Everything goes white for a moment as her orgasm rips through her. Garrus is spilling down her throat for the second time, his sub-harmonics singing songs that make Shepard's body ache.

"Oh Spirits guide me," his words are barely audible as Shepard lets off his cock with a  _pop_. "You are sinister." Garrus murmurs, talons running through her hair, a turian smile on his face.

"I can guide you to bed if you want," Shepard grinned and her friend laughed as he helped her up.

"I think it would be best for me to go back to my own bed, but trust me, I will not forget about this and I'll have you  _aching_ for me, for days," Garrus smiled as he reapplied his armor and stretched himself out.

"I'll be sure to hold you to your word, Vakarian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is decent! been working myself half to death and now I've got an update. granted I haven't slept in almost 24 hours but it's an update !


End file.
